


Call It

by MarginalMadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it can get a bit boring hunting monsters, and time needs to be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It

Dean stared intently into Cas’ eye trying to read his intentions before sliding his hand across the table towards the angel. 

"Raise you, one Twinkie."

Cas nodded, sliding his own Twinkie into the growing pile of sugary good. “I see your Twinkie and raise you a snack pack of Oreo cookies.” 

Dean hunched over the table looking between his hand and Cas who was sat there calmly, hands in his lap. “Come on, man. Gimme something! A nod, a twitch, you’re sitting there like a weeping angel or something.” He grins over at Sam, who just shakes his head, never taking his eyes of his laptop. Dean turned back to Cas “I can’t tell if your bluffing, winning, or just not understanding the premise of the-“

"I understand the premise of the game, Dean. Random cards are dealt between the players and through the exchanging of cards, a series of hands are possible with different val-"

"Ok, ok, ok. You get it, I…get…it." Dean frowned down at his cards, "Ok, I see your cookies. And raise you, one apple pie."

"You don’t have a pie, Dean."

"Consider it an I.O.U." And before Dean could lean back in his chair, Cas was back holding two pies.

"Did you just apparate out of here and steal two pies?"

"Three but I ate one on the way here." Cas said calmly, setting the pies down in the middle of the table.

"Ate one on the way…a joke? You told a joke?" Dean asks smiling wide, unbelieving. 

"I’m giving you a ‘little something’.” Cas said uncomfortably, sitting down. “I matched your bet. I’ll see you.”

"Straight, in spades." Dean said with a flourish, throwing his cards down on the table, before rubbing his hands together looking at the pile of goodies in front of him."

"Does that beat a royal flush?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean leveled him with a look, trying to gauge if he was joking again before yelling. “Son of a bitch!”

Cas pulled the pile of good to his side of the table and looked up at Dean. “You owe me an apple pie.”

"You’ve got your pie! You’ve got two pies!" Dean’s hands waves at the table widely before looking at the pies longingly, and just a little sad.

"I procured these pies." Cas explained calmly. "You still owe me a pie." Dean scowled, before picking up his jacket and stalking towards the motel door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked looking up from his place on the bed.

Dean glared over at the table. “To see a guy about a pie.”


End file.
